Atróss Areloth
Summary Atróss Areloth was a Sith Darth from the planet of Alderaan, who worked with the Sith empire. Atróss was a supporter of The Imperial Covenant, and offers funding and military support. He was of noble blood from House Areloth, on Alderaan, who were and still are supporters of House organa. Early life Atross was born of noble blood, to house Areloth on Alderaan. He was a seemingly quiet child, with jet black hair, and could mainly be recognised by his families famous trait, his ice blue eyes. He was taught courtesies, and how to be persuasive, to achieve your own means, and was told about diplomacy, as he was the first child, who would inherit the house. At the age of 11, Atross discovered he was force sensitive, when he found a dying uxi beast while out with his brother, searching for wild fruit. As Atross was a sensitive child, he was saddened by the site, and attempted to heal the beast, which he succeeded by using the force. Capture At the news that his son was a force-sensitive, his father Rica Areloth, Was greatly pleased. Atross was to be sent to Coruscant on a ship fully of force sensitive younglings, who were seemingly more powerful then they should, to be trained as a Jedi initiate, and use his power for the good of the galaxy, however while in the shuttle to coruscant, his ship was intercepted by the recently revealed Sith Empire, who took him and his fellow force sensetives to the newly retaken Korriban to be trained as a Sith. They were beaten and tortured into submission, and slowly atross forgot his kind and nurturing nature, and the dark side took hold. Darth Gudis After many months of training on korriban, A with Lord name of Darth Gudis took notice of Atross and his power, and decided to take him on as an apprentice. With Darth Gudis help, across grew ever stronger, and was pronounced a lord of the Sith. While on a recon mission to Tatooine, Atross's master who he had known for some time now, was Killed by two jedi, a master and his apprentice. Atross, was injured by the two, was left alive out of pity. he returned to the empire after being found by a patrol team. The sacking of coruscant It was nearing the end of the Galactic civil war and after many missions as a Independent sith lord, Atross was Selected to Be in the strike team of eradicators, who were a diversion for the temple guards and jedi, while the infamous Mandolorian Shae Vizla took down the planetary defences, letting the imperial fleet blockade the republics home planet. Atross had now been taken over by the dark side. He shaved his hair, so its now white colour didn't show, and his skin was no-longer natural olive, but pure white. His eyes where now lost to a dark red, and black veins pulsed through his head, quite literally. Joining the Covenant Atross had now completed many en-devours, and was high up in the ranks of the Sith Empire, But he started to get weary of it. Thoughts swelled into his mind about the new sith empress, and how the empire was dealing with the zakuul threat, that had crushed them to a pulp. He was contacted by The Grand Admiral of the imperial covenant, Elris Volstraiger, where he was invited to join the imperial covenant as a supporter, giving military support, and funding, which he gladly accepted. The crash Atross was now held in high regard in the covenant, he had gained many connections, and had grown more endorsed to it, plus, he started to believe its ways, until the sudden unknown crash, were his ship smashed into the deserts of tatooine. Atross believed it was deception from the covenant and he lost all contact with Elris, and its members, not to mention its well hidden planetary system and its fleets. though he would search to find the covenant again, he had to fit in with the new zakuulan ways. Zakuul Atross hid for a few months on Tatooine in a desert city called Mos Esta, he stayed unsocial and tried to hide himself from the prying eyes that was the zakuul empire, but they eventually found him. one day he was cornered by a zakuulan knight, whom recognized him from the wanted alive messages that emperor Arcann sent out. The Knight who found him was young, not a day older then twenty, and he sounded as though he was going to claim glory after his capture. It didn't take much for Atross to kill him, and he took his armor, and put it on. later that day another zakuulan knight came over to Atross while he was walking the streets. Luckily for him, the knight believed that Atross was also a knight, and sent him on patrol duty, and to keep the peace in Mos Esta. The Sith After a few months of solitude, Atross came across a sith who seemed to half recognize him. Atross tried to cover up any of his past as a sith, or him pretending to be a Knight of Zakuul, but in the night, Atross was Taken by the sith, who had others with him, and was brought before high lords, who were now weak, and bowed before Zakuul. He was branded a lyer, and a deserter, but was not killed as Atross was recognized for his talents, and his achievements. Instead he was stripped of all rank, and title and sent away, to live out the rest of his days as an acolyte, who could no longer obtain a master. Lost He decided to travel around the universe, as a sith, who drank away his sorrows, staying in cantina's, killing when and where he wished, he hardly slept, and sold away his armor, leaving him with scraps and rags. He tried to recreate his armor, creating a mask out some scraps and junk, to try and scare people into giving him more drinks, as by now, he was an alchoholic, but they merely laughed at his crude artwork, and at his slurred speech, and would give him drinks out of pity anyway. He became weaker, less in tune with the force, and worse at fighting. Found After venturing around many worlds, Atross was eventually headed off in a cantina by Maris, one of the higher ranked members of the imperial covenant, who persusaded Atross to see that the Covenant did not abandon him in his time of need, but tried to help him. Atross accepted rejoining the covenant, so he could train with Darth umbriss, and kill those who bow to the zakuul empire, and enslave those who disgraced him. Returned Though Atross had joined the covenant, he was still a drunk, he would sneak flasks into important meetings, and come to missions later than he should, due to hangovers. He managed to empty a whole covenant vault of all its credits, and spend it on one night at the velvet pearl. High ranking members of the covenant were getting sick of him, and while on a mission to Nar Shadaa, led my Mirta, Atross was told that he could no longer drink. He went for '10 days' without drinking, yet he seemed rowdier and less likeable then he ever had. He had let his white hair grow shoulder length, and now had an untidy beard. Revelation On the tenth night of Atross' non-drinking streak, he went out side after a vicious arguement, only to hear the words of Mirta and Tsar, the military general, about how, if Atross did not turn things around, he would be put down. As Tsar slept, Atross confronted Mirta, and gave her several full flasks that he had hidden, and his blade, telling her to 'lock them up' and then to 'lock him up'. He wanted to stay locked up until he was him again, but mirta simply gave him back his things telling him he needed to do it himself. As she left, Atross through his flasks over the balcony, before getting up, and contemplating Jumping. He realised the error of his ways, and went out to tatooine, with nothing but a few credits, his armour and his Vibro-blade. Evaar'la Jag It is unknown what Atross did in the months to come, but the one thing that is sure is that he went out, far into the dune sea, where he found 2 people. A Rejected Jedi Master and a Exiled Zakuulan Knight. (He was to join them as the Disgraced with). It is said, that he trained day and night with them, mastering all types of the force, light dark and balanced, and came to terms with what he had done. He grew to be great friends with the other two people he had been, and even more with the female Jedi with that he had infact known in his youth. After seventy seven years of being a with lord, and seventy seven years of being corrupted with dark side energy, and six years of excessive drinking, Atross had returned to a Stable mental state. He no longer hardly fits in his old battle armour, and he had his Hair, face even his eyes were back to how he had been in his youth, Yellow eyes, Though his hair is grey with age. He cleaned up his beard, and straightened his long hair, before saying goodbye to the three he had spent the last months with, and departed for Covenant space... = Physical Description. Atróss is a hulking mass of muscle, He has a small clean beard around his mouth, and Jet black hair, with piercing Ice blue eyes. His skin has returned to its natural Olive colour. Height: 2.3m (7ft.5) Weight: 240kg Atross wears his old Battle armour, or at least the chest plate, but it is now shrouded with junk and robes to keep him protected from the harsh sand storms of tatooine. He wears the mask of a scion, and the gauntlets of a zakuul knight gifted to him by the zakuulan knight he spent time with, and the boots and shroud of the Female jedi master he had grown to love. Moral Description He is now a different person from his original state and his Drunkard state, preferring to help most out and crush those who in his mind do wrong.Category:Human Empire